


Of Spoiled Potions and Handcuffs

by gayduckfloatie



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Handcuffs, Lust Potion/Spell, Smut-ish, The Academy of Unseen Arts (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayduckfloatie/pseuds/gayduckfloatie
Summary: Zelda accidentally gets in contact with a lust potion and Lilith takes care of her.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Of Spoiled Potions and Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a long time ago, long before part three so it’s set after part two. I hadn’t actually intended to finish this but since life is a bit of a mess rn I used this clownery to distract myself. Yeehaw.

It was a Friday afternoon and Zelda Spellman was officially done.

After the horrible incident that almost wiped out their entire coven, the ginger witch had taken on many new positions. Not just was she the new High Priestess of the Church of Lilith, maternal figure to a dozen orphaned witches and warlocks, she was also teaching at the Academy again.

Currently, she was trying to get her youngest students to brew some very basic potions but even that seemed too complicated for the lot. She knew that the past few months had taken a toll on all of them, but this really shouldn’t be that hard.

Walking through the rows of tables, Zelda could only shake her head. Left and right things were going wrong, glasses were breaking, liquids bubbling over or simply not working how they were supposed to.

“Ms. Spellman, could you help us?” one of her students called from the back.

Ushering over, she immediately saw that something was wrong. While the other students simply hadn’t gotten their measurements right, this group must have added a whole different ingredient.

“Somehow it’s not working,” the student explained.

Little did the young warlock know, that the potion had worked more than well and if Zelda was correct in her guess about what they had just accidentally produced, they definitely shouldn’t be this close to the fizzing glass. But before she could voice her concerns, a loud pouf startled them all and effectively distributed the potion all over the table.

_Shit._

One of the students was already reaching out to swipe the amber liquid off her notebook and so Zelda saw no other way to stop them, other than using her own bare hands to swat the young witch’s hands away. She tried to not get any of the potion on her skin while doing so but she knew that even hovering over the liquid, it would have been too close. Immediately, she could feel her body temperature rising. She needed to get everyone out. Now.

“Alright students, we- we’re finished for today,” she tried to get out as calmly as possible. She knew she didn’t have much time from here on. Careful not to touch any of her young students and thus possibly transfer the potion, she ushered them to the door.

As soon as everyone had left, Zelda scurried out of the classroom, trying to find someone who could help her in this state. The Academy seemed completely empty in those later afternoon hours, and the redhead was ready to let her guard down and cry over how overwhelmed she felt, when suddenly she heard heels clicking over the cold granite floors. Clenching her thighs at the sound, she knew that whoever was coming down the hallway was in trouble.

“Ms. Spellman!” a smugly surprised Lilith chimed at her.

Ever since Sabrina had locked the Dark Lord in hell, consequently making the place banned territory, the ancient deity had taken to teaching at the Academy as well. Not just in order to spread her word and educate their youth on her life, but also because the Academy could use every helping hand.

“Dear, are you not feeling well?” Lilith loved to make people feel inferior of her by belittling them, but this time her concern felt genuine. Zelda realized she still hadn’t said a word to the other woman.

“I need your help,” she blurted out, “you see, one of my students messed up their potion and accidentally produced a _Cialis potio_ and… well I got in contact with it.”

“Accidentally making a lust potion, that’s quite a skill,” Lilith joked, but at Zelda’s pleading look she sobered up.

Both witches thought about how to proceed for a second before Lilith spoke again. “I propose we take this to the bathroom. You know, in case things get … messy.”

Zelda audibly swallowed at that.

“Alright. We’ll meet there, you go ahead and search for some calming _Humulus Lupulus_ ,” the ginger witch said, “Oh and bring handcuffs!” she added.

Lilith winked at that which made Zelda almost fall from the shudder between her legs. Lilith knew exactly what she was doing, and she was one hundred percent enjoying it.

On weak legs, the red head resumed her walk to the bathroom facilities. Due to her rising temperature and increasing lust she was quite slow so by the time she finally reached the room at the end of the hallway Lilith was already there.

“I placed a towel on the ground so it’s a bit more comfortable for you,” she said as Zelda was getting into a seated position in one of the shower cabins, “You should also probably take off your clothes. The fever should get to you any minute now.”

Little did Lilith know that Zelda was already experiencing it in full mode which is why she kicked off her shoes and peeled off her tights without protest. She tried to reach for the clasp of her black dress next but there was no use.

“Here, let me help,” Lilith offered.

She swept the strawberry blonde locks over Zelda’s shoulder and carefully placed her hand at the hem to unclasp the tiny hook before slowly unzipping the gown. She moved with great care, knowing that Zelda was now hyper-sensitive to every touch and possibly even contagious, still the ginger let out a deep moan as Lilith’s breath brushed against the hot skin of her pale back.

“Fuck… excuse me,” she sighed apologetically.

Lilith ignored her little slip of desire, having experienced the effects of a few lust potions herself in her many centuries of existence. Although that had always been intentional.

After Zelda scurried out of the unzipped gown, she moved against the cold tiles of the shower cabin in a desperate attempt to cool down. Her head was spinning and sweat beads were forming at her temples.

Lilith had sat down opposite her and was unscrewing the lid of a small flask, probably containing the _Humulus Lupus_ , “Here take a few drops and then you should try to get some sleep. If you’re lucky the potion isn’t that strong and you’ll be fine in no time,” she said.

Swallowing the bitter liquid Zelda huffed, “If I’m not lucky then I’ll better have those handcuffs on me, otherwise _we_ are fucked,” she answered. Lilith was taking this all way too lightly for her taste. If the sudden impact of the potion so far was any indicator, this was going to be a long night.

A few hours later, Zelda woke up feeling considerably less hot. She wasn’t sweating anymore and her body temperature seemed normal again which sure, was more comfortable but it also meant that her body was now moving on to find other ways of release. Cautiously she opened her eyes only to find the shower room empty. 

“Where is that damn woman?” she loudly asked into the room. _Fuck_. She knew that some lust potions blocked the parts of your brain that were meant to keep your thoughts in your head, but she had naively hoped that it wouldn’t be the case for this one. 

“Right here darling, I was just making some calls to inform your sister that you were held up at the Academy and will be spending the night here,” Lilith chimed as she entered the room, “How are you feeling? Still think we’ll have to use the handcuffs?” she asked while kneeling down in front of Zelda. A little too close to seem casual. 

“Oh yes, you better get those on me before I use these hands to rip off your dress and shove them up your cunt,” she blurted out before biting down hard on the insides of her cheek. Satan in hell could her subconsciousness stop it already.

Lilith didn’t seem flustered however, more amused, and cuffed her to the pipe above her head. The action caused her to tower over the ginger, which Zelda used as an opportunity to lunge her head forwards, so it was right in front of Lilith’s crotch. She nudged her nose between the hem of the brunette’s dress pants and the hem of the deep red shirt the woman was wearing, daring to run her tongue over the exposed skin.

“I want to eat you out so badly. Aren’t you wet for me? Let me see what’s underneath those sinfully tight pants of yours,” she groaned. 

Lilith leaned down, causing the ginger witch to raise her chin so that their faces were mere centimeters from each other, “I think you confuse which side you’d be on in this fantasy of yours.” 

“Fuck me,” Zelda let out a loud moan and struggled against the handcuffs.

“That’s more like it.”

“You are insufferable.” 

“Yet you still want me.”

“That’s just the potion speaking, don’t overestimate yourself.”

“Sure,” Lilith winked at her. They both knew that that wasn’t true. While a lust potion could enhance your desires, it couldn’t produce them out of thin air. Zelda wanted this. Wanted her. Her breathing had gotten heavy and the amount of wetness pooling between her legs was becoming ridiculous. 

“Hell, I want you to fuck me so hard,“ she turned her head into her shoulder in order to stop the flow of words but there was no use, “I want you to come over here and lick my pussy. I want to ride your face until I come over and over. Please Lilith, fuck me, fuck me!” 

Her words were becoming more pleading. It would be over soon. Hopefully. 

“I think you should go back to sleep… lest we both forget ourselves,” Lilith looked deep into her eyes. Having gone serious all of a sudden.

Zelda just nodded, not trusting her mind to speak. She leaned back against the wall to try to relax but something had changed. Lilith’s eyes wouldn’t leave her body. The other woman practically scanned her, unabashedly taking in every centimeter of soft milky skin. 

“You are incredibly gorgeous Zelda,” she moved from her position and slowly crawled over to where Zelda was leaning against the cold tiles, “hellishly so,” she finished, moving her right hand to Zelda’s left shoulder to pull aside the lavender colored bra strap.

“Is this okay?” she asked almost shyly. What was happening?

Zelda gulped. She could only nod, too focused on keeping her breathing somewhat even to speak. Why was Lilith so close all of a sudden?

Lilith leaned down and gently kissed the exposed skin, leaving a trail of wetness that led from her shoulder to the hollow of her neck. 

“Lilith,” Zelda moaned, finally having found her voice again, “what are you doing?”

“I thought you wanted this,” she trailed her fingers down Zelda’s stomach to emphasize what she meant by ‘this’. 

“I do,” Zelda basically purred, “but-“

“Hush!” Lilith put two fingers to her lips in order to silence her before dipping them into the red head’s mouth. Zelda sucked on the flesh eagerly, imagining them entering her body further down which caused her to moan around Lilith’s fingers.

“I have been wondering what sounds I could get out of you,” Lilith chuckled, “let’s see what will happen when I spread those creamy thighs.”

None of this made any sense. Zelda enjoyed this. Tremendously so. But why was Lilith suddenly so … all over her. And then it hit her. The body contact when the deity had cuffed her to the shower pipe. _Oh no_.

“Lilith, we need to stop,” Zelda blurted out. Not one cell in her body wanted the other woman to stop the trail of kisses that were currently being planted down her stomach, further and further towards where her desire was becoming unbearable with every second but she somehow felt like she was taking advantage of Lilith in this state of unknowing lust.

“Why?” the woman in question asked without showing any signs of stopping. She had moved so she was laying on her stomach, half on the tiled floor, half on the towel that she had laid out for Zelda all those hours ago. She looked so lovely from between Zelda’s thighs, glancing up at her with hooded eyes and a mixture of mischief and hunger on her face. 

“Lilith,” Zelda tried again, “you don’t want to do this. This is my fault. I- you came into contact with the portion earlier when I-“ There was no dignified way of saying this, “when I licked you.”

“Oh Zelda,” Lilith let out a chuckle that both made her feel ashamed and comforted. She reached out to tilt her chin up so she wouldn’t miss what she had to say next, “Do you think I haven’t noticed the effects? I am well familiar with the feeling of being under a lust spell.”

_ Oh. _

“And rest assured darling, I don’t need a potion to want to do this. Now may I?” 

Blue eyes were set on green ones. Time seemed to have stopped, the air around them thick. All lay in Zelda’s hands. She nodded. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time ever writing smut-ish content so I felt a bit awkward about how to do this. I know it wasn't actual smut but I wanted to write something of the sort. Hope you still enjoyed it. xx


End file.
